


Her Rose

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Some lovely angst for this fine evening, please CRWBY let Summer be alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Raven had lost everything when Summer Rose died. Her hope, her happiness, her chance at a better life.She thinks about her constantly, and wonders about the chances of her being alive.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Her Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is classic angsty rosebird stuff right here that I just got in the mood to write because after seeing all the posts about v8 c2 and all the theories about THAT thing being Summer
> 
> So I just made an angsty “what if” scenario 
> 
> (Also, yes the last couple of lines are inspired by the line in Endgame. What about it?)

Raven remembers everything there was to know about Summer Rose.

How kind she was, she was such a bright human being, but her warmth couldn’t be mistaken for weakness. Her skill and intelligence was unmatched at the academy. She excelled in both her classes and her missions, whether it was with her team or on her own, Summer was acknowledged by all her peers and teachers.

Ozpin always said she was destined for greatness.

Raven remembers how understanding she was. That after she and Qrow came clean about their true motives for entering the academy; to take revenge on Huntsman for destroying their home, their family, Summer had shown no hostility, no judgement, she was just grateful that they had told the truth.

She was glad that the twins had trusted her and Tai enough to tell them such a secret.

Her Rose. Her precious Summer Rose.

Why did it have to be her?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

“I’ll be fine, Rae.” Raven remembers what she said on that day.

The day before she lost everything.

“I know it’s been a while since I’ve went on a mission because I’ve been looking after the girls but I’m sure I’ll be back before you know it!”

Raven believed her. 

Summer had never given her a reason to doubt her. They were both always honest with each other.

Summer never lied...

“... You promise me you’ll be ok? You won’t need my help?”

“I promise.”

She gave Raven a hug and a kiss, like she always had, picked up her bag, her weapon and left. Always turning back around to wave at her one last time, before becoming rose petals and scattering away.

Raven should’ve known that something was wrong.

Her semblance, her Kindred Link should have told her the truth.

It should have told her how terrified Summer actually was, how much she dreaded what was to come.

Summer knew where she was going.

And knew she wasn’t coming back.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Raven remembers everything about Summer Rose.

How much she loved her, how despite the person she was, Summer loved her back and expressed it fully in every kind word, every gentle touch and every heart fluttering moment that broke through Raven’s tough shell.

Though in all honesty, it wasn’t difficult. That “toughness” was simply a facade used to hide how afraid she really was.

Raven would rather have others fear her and push her away than be forced to face her own insecurities.

However, despite the odds, Summer broke that shell, and with it Raven’s worries faded away. She could be at peace around her Rose, happy and content, as if all the cruel realities of the world were nothing but stories from a fairytale, and they were untouched by the work of fiction.

But that wasn’t the case.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Raven was there.

On that day, when Summer left, it only took a few hours for things to go wrong.

Fear. Pure, cold-blooded fear struck Raven directly in the chest, piercing her heart with such force that it felt as if all the air was torn from her lungs.

Summer.

Raven immediately opened a portal straight to her.

Salem’s island.

Summer had traveled straight into the jaws of the world’s greatest enemy. Standing her ground and facing it’s forces.

Raven couldn’t save her in time.

There was a bright flash of light, mixed with harsh crimson reds of magic, striking forwards and exploding.

Then there was nothing.

By the time Raven woke up, there was no one there.

Summer was gone.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Raven never found a body.

She never dared to look for one. All she found was Summer’s emblem pin.

A pin that she decided to gift to a certain silver eyed girl, concluding that she had no right to keep it. How could she? It was her fault that Summer was no longer here. Raven didn’t deserve to keep something that would hold her memory. Not after how badly she failed her Rose.

Her biggest regret, her worst mistake. She thinks back to the day constantly.

Out of anyone that could have helped, Raven was the most capable to save her. In moments, she could’ve opened a portal straight back to Patch and taken Summer home.

But she was so damn stubborn. That constant need to do the right thing, that “silver-eyed people are destined to be warriors” mentality that Ozpin, her parents, even Summer herself had drilled into her brain cost her and Raven everything; her life.

But...

Raven had never found a body.

It would be so easy... to go back there and check.

But could she? 

Was Raven strong enough to go back? To face her demons that continued to haunt her to this very day?

What would she find?

Nothing. Surely, it was impossible for Summer to have survived such a battle.

Then again, Summer was the strongest person Raven had ever met, with or without silver eyes.

So what if...

Raven grabbed her swords handle, preparing to slice the open air and form a gateway to her fears.

It would only take a moment. To walk through and check, to see if that portal was still connected to her. 

To see if she was still there.

But that would potentially mean something worse.

If a portal opened... what would that mean?

If Summer was alive, that would’ve meant that Raven had left her.

Raven froze.

Somehow, that sort of ignorance, that kind of betrayal was even more painful than to imagine Summer dead. To think of the disappointment on Summer’s face, the hurt and anguish Raven would have put her through for leaving her all alone.

“Raven... why did you leave me?” She could imagine Summer’s words playing in her head.

It was too much.

Raven could either go through the portal and see her beloved alive, but be unable to forgive her for assuming she was gone and never coming to her rescue.

Or it was go through and see her worst fears confirmed. 

Raven’s hand trembled on the hilt of her sword.

If she tried, but a portal didn’t open, then maybe... just maybe, Raven could move on.

She had to know...

She swung her blade.

A glowing portal formed right in front of her.

Her sword dropped to the ground.

“No...” Raven muttered, falling to her knees and staring forward blankly.

That was impossible.

Summer is... gone. 

Raven was there, Salem was a ruthless force that showed no mercy, especially to those with silver eyes.

There was no way...

“Don’t... don’t do that.” Raven choked on her words.

“Don’t give me hope.”

She cried.


End file.
